Brawl Bros
by SuperQFire
Summary: In a world where video games and the real world collide, there is good, and there is evil. And in that world, there is a barrier, to keep the sanity level low. But when that barrier breaks, all hell breaks loose, and the humans and vumans meet. Enjoy!
1. Mushroom Kingdom: Twin Brothers

Prologue- Two Worlds

In a world where video games and the real world collide, there is good, and there is evil. And in that world, there is a barrier, to keep the sanity level low. But when that barrier breaks, all hell breaks loose, and the humans and vumans meet. This is that story.

Chapter 1- Mushroom Kingdom- Twin Brothers

"Luigi, please-a, wake up-a! Luigi?" Luigi opened his eyes. He saw his brother Mario's big fat nose staring down at him. He screamed.

"Mario, don't scare me like that!" scolded Luigi. Luigi was a skinny Italian plumber who loved the color green, who worked alongside his fat, plump twin brother, Mario, who enjoyed the color red. Mario was the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he reigned alongside Princess Peach. Luigi pondered to himself why Mario was a king, and Peach was a princess.

He dragged himself to the bathroom, then the table. "Mario, are we gay?" "What-a do you-a mean-a, Luigi?" asked Mario.

"Well, you're married to a Princess, yet you live in a small hut with your brother." No response.

"Anyway... Are you excited for the big celebration tonight?" "The press conference?" replied Mario.

"No, the after party! You know, the one time a year when Peach..."

"Yeah, I can't wait! What about you? Are you excited?" Luigi replied with his trademark "OH YE!"

"Well, I got to go to the castle to get ready for the conference, see you later!" shouted Mario as he ran out the door.

"Bye!" Luigi shouted. He looked in the mirror. He knew something big was coming up. He just wasn't sure if he was ready for the challenges that lie ahead.


	2. Mushroom Kingdom: The Crime

Chapter 2- Mushroom Kingdom- The Crime

All of Mushroom Kingdom attended the Conference. "My fellow Mushroomians," stated Mario, "We are gathered here today to discuss a problem known as Toad Growth. As you know, Toads breed like rabbits, (Although most are guys...) we have a situation on our hands. We have no food for our vumans, so we must kill off some toads. So, who wants to die for their kingdom?" No hands were raised.

"Ok," cried Mario, "I guess we'll have to take matters into my own hands!" He grabbed a bazooka and starts killing off random toads, including Toadsworth. Luigi knew what he had to do. He took 7 mushrooms and ran up to the podium. He stuffed them down Mario's throat, causing him to choke to death. He looked into Mario's eyes. He didn't see Mario. He saw traces of corruption.

"Mario... I'm sorry."


	3. Mushroom Kingdom: Help

Chapter 3- Mushroom Kingdom- Help

Luigi spent the night at prison. In the morning, he was let out, since he stopped a massacre. The funeral was held a day later, and it was held in front of the castle. Mario was buried next to Toadsworth in Peach's garden. He was curious, though. That wasn't the real Mario. I mean, sure, his real brother died, but Mario wouldn't do that. He was always in the spotlight, and Luigi watched him when they were at home together. So how could he have turned bad? Luigi went up to Toadsworth's old house, and started reading. After 10 minutes he quit. It was in some foreign language. He needed help.

Luigi had to change pants twice. He had went through Professor E. Gadd's mansion, only to find it was empty. He was heading out when he heard screaming.

"Oh no, not again." cursed Luigi. He headed towards the noise. He found E. Gadd in the basement, cowering in the corner.

"What're you doing here?" asked Luigi.

"I-I-I wa-was w-working on a n-new invention when a Boo came out of n-nowhere and started chatting about the w-worlds becoming one, and The Ruler ruling over it all." said E. Gadd, getting over his fear.

"That's strange, because Mario was acting like a psycho , and he wasn't acting like himself, do you think they're connected?" asked Luigi.

"Could be. We need to find out more." replied E. Gadd.

"That's why I came here, I need you to decode this language for me. Can you help?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to."


	4. Mushroom Kingdom: The Plan

Chapter 4- Mushroom Kingdom- The Plan

Luigi and E. Gadd arrived to chaos. Bowser was rampaging through the village. He kept roaring, "Where's Mario?" When some of the braver ones stepped forth, and told them Mario died. He didn't believe any of them, and he burnt them to death.

"YOU!" Bowser spotted Luigi. "WHERE'S MARIO?"

"He's dead," Luigi replied.

"YOU LIE!" Bowser screamed, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Ok, ok. Follow me," Luigi said. "E. Gadd, what was that invention you were working on again?"

They went into the castle, and went to the garden.

"He's not here! YARGH!" Bowser shrieked.

"E. Gadd, NOW!" Luigi shouted.

E. Gadd ran up to Bowser with some sort of gizmo. He touched it to  
Bowser, and Bowser didn't move.

"Courtesy of E. Gadd! I call it, the Paralyza 2.0.! Now he can't move anything except his mouth!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" roared Bowser, "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Look, Bowser, we'll show you something if you just settle down!" Luigi shouted over Bowser's pouting.

Bowser shut up. "What is all this, what are you showing me?"

Luigi pushed Bowser to Mario's grave. There was silence. Luigi had some Toads dig up Mario's body. He opened the casket, and Bowser broke into tears.

"WHY?! Oh, Mario, even though I hated your guts, I thought we shared a brotherly bond!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you know anything about what happened to him?"

"Well, it looks like he's been hit by a tinge of Phazon, one of the many things The Brotherhood is using to corrupt heroes."

"The Brotherhood?"

"It's a group of villains put together by The Ruler. I have no idea who he is, or what his plan is. All I know is that he wants to take over the humans, and the vumans. They never let me in on anything! They say I'm soft, and they send me on all the dinky missions, and-"

"So, that's all you know?" pondered Luigi.

"Yes," replied Bowser.

Luigi gestured to E. Gadd. "Come on E. Gadd, let's g-"

"WAIT!" Bowser ran after them. "Perhaps I can be of use! I can be a double spy, or-"

"You promise to never to betray us, and stay true to your word? If not, we will kill you,"

Yes, I do."

"Ok. What now, E. Gadd?"

"We-"

Bowser interrupted again, "I forgot to tell you, we need to collect pieces of some broken Triforce in order to break in."

"Ok then, to Hyrule!" the Professor declared. They started walking down a path. Then, as they left town, Professor Kolorado ran up to them.

"I have a map of my explorations with me. Since what you're doing is WAY more important than what I'm doing, you may have it." he said, giving it to them.

So Professor E. Gadd, Bowser, and Luigi set off for Hyrule, and the journey that lie ahead of them.


	5. Hyrule: The Break In

Chapter 5- Hyrule- The Break In

It took them almost 3 days to journey by Karts. The roads were vigorous, but their trusty Karts plowed them through snow, mud, and more. As they arrived at the castle, they looked up. They were appalled at how massive it was.

"Wow, it's twice as large as Peach's place," exclaimed Bowser, "Maybe I could…" Luigi and E. Gadd both gave him dirty looks.

"We're here to find out about the Triforce, not pillage the town. Behave, Bowser, we still have the Paralyza…"

Bowser looked horrified. "Please, no… I'll be good. I don't want to look like him," he said pointing.

They both looked behind them, seeing the Gallows. Apparently they haven't cleaned after last time. Some guy's head was still in the hoop, neck halfway intact. It was smelly and rotten. Luigi shivered.

"Come on," Luigi said weakly, "Let's go."

They continued to the gate. A guy was standing there.

"Halt," he said, "Who goes there?"

"We're here to see the princess," replied E. Gadd, "About something called the Triforce."

The guard burst into laughter. "The Triforce is just a legend, you fool, you'll find nothing here!"

"But we-"

"Stay away!"

The group went to the side of the gate. They were coming up with a plan.

"Wait, I've got it!" Luigi explained, "She must surely remember us, if we break in and get captured, they'll present us to her. That way, she'll see us, and we can get to her that way!"

They all agreed. Luigi shot fireballs at the guard, Bowser smashed through the wall, and E. Gadd flipped the guard off. The other guards saw this from a far off tower, and saw the ruckus happening below. They sent backup. They knocked a guy out to make it look convincing. They captured the gang, but sure enough, they made it to the Princess.

"Princess Zelda, we have found this bunch of misfits attacking the gate," explained the guard.

"Zelda, we can explain, we-"

"Silence! You shall be silent in front of the Princess!" yelled the guard.

"Luigi? Is that you?!" pondered the Princess, "Guards, release the green guy, and the nerd. I want you to keep the big one in chains."

"But, I'm good, honestly!" Bowser explained.

"He is, or he's pretending. We have come to tell you some grave news," Luigi explained, "Mario died.

Zelda gasped. "How?!"

So they explained the whole situation to her, beginning with Mario's tragic death, to their break in.

"I want to help. Let me call in Link, he's in the parlor. LINK!" explained Zelda, as he rushed in.

"What is it? Do you want to have me kill a monster again?" Link asked.

"No, we need to help Luigi and Bowser." Zelda explained.

"And E. Gadd!" said the Professor, jumping in.

"Yeah. Come on, let's g-" Zelda was cut off by the giant beast that burst through the wall.

"It's Ganon!" Link yelled, "Zelda, run!"

"But-"

"Go!" Link said, as the giant monster grabbed him. The other four ran, as the guards held off Ganon.

"It's not enough, they're gaining!" Zelda cried, "If they catch me, I want you all to know about the Triforce. One piece is hid here, in Hyrule. The others are split between us, and the human world. Aggghhhhhh!" Zelda shrieked. Ganon grabbed her, fleeing with both. "Come on, let's go after them!" Luigi yelled. They ran after the two Hyrulians, risking everything to save a hero and a princess.


	6. Hyrule: The Recruitment

Chapter 6- Hyrule- The Recruitment

Link tried to get to his sword, but Ganon bit down on his torso, enabling him to move.

Link said, "Princess, I've always wanted to say…" BAM! A green fireball hit Ganon's back, distracting him. Zelda saw her chance, and she shot magic out of her finger, into Ganon's eyes. He sprawled out in pain, and dropped both of them.

"Link just hold on, it's going to be ok," Zelda said. She started healing him. Bowser ran up to Ganon, and breathed fire into Gannon's… Waste dispenser. Ganon got ticked off, and grabbed Zelda. Then he jumped up and hit the ceiling, caving it in. This move hid his escape.

"Zelda, no!" Link started running and zigzagging through the crumbling palace. He knew it was too late, and he kept running when he got outside. He ran for 30 minutes, and passed out from injury.

As he passed out, he mumbled, "Zelda…"

Bowser and Luigi found him that night, and Link spent the night in Zelda's room, bawling his eyes out. Luigi walked into her room. He looked around, and was surprised at how huge it was. Then he saw some pictures of Link and Zelda. Now he saw why they both were in the castle, living together.

"Link, you remember what we're doing here, right?" Luigi asked.

Link sniffed, "Yeah, you needed Zelda's help with the Triforce, but now she's gone and you'll never know!" Link started crying again.

Luigi slapped Link. "Link, get a hold of yourself, man! I thought you were the Hero of Hyrule! Now, when we were running from Ganon, she told us about it, she says they're hidden in both the vumans' and humans' worlds. We need some help recovering those, will you be willing to come with us?"

Link started to straight up. "Yes, Luigi, I'll do it, to avenge Zelda!"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "She's probably not dead, you know. She being used as bait, I bet."

The gang set out that night, deciding as a group to find the Triforce piece. Link thought long and hard where it might be.

"Zelda was one of the many people to hide a piece, and she decided to hide it in a place I've visited before, both as a wolf, and a human. Now, if I'm thing correctly, I'd say it's… Telma's Bar! Luigi sighed. As Link described her to them, Bowser got even more excited.

When they got there, Bowser went all freaky on them and took Telma outside. Luigi was horrified. They decided to make the most of their time, and search for it.

"Zelda's one of those people who like to hide it in front of your face. Telma's always here, so it has to be behind the counter," Link said. They looked behind there, and E. Gadd found a couple of bras behind there, all stretched out, an extra large was stretched out. He shivered.

All of a sudden, Link's eye caught a glint of gold. It was in the floor!

"Bowser!" Link shouted, "We need you!"

Outside, they heard, "Just a minute sweet heart, heh heh…" He came in, and his hair was messed up.

"What?" he said grumpily.

"We found it, and we need you to dig it up," Luigi stated.

"Fine." He digged it up, and threw it at Link.

"There, all done." He went back outside.

Then they heard, "Now, where were we?" They all sighed.

In the morning, they finally got Bowser to leave, and they were wondering where to go next.

"This map says Donkey Kong Country, but it looks unfinished. Should we go into the uncharted area? Or should we go to Donkey Kong Country?" The group was split, so they decided to flip a coin. Link flipped it, and when he looked at it, he had a surprised look on his face.


	7. The Unknown

Chapter 7- ???- The Unknown

Link opened his hand.

"Eww… Bird crap!" He said, "I changed my mind, I wanna go to the uncharted area."

"E. Gadd sighed. "Ok, fine." They went to their karts, and then realized they had a problem. Link needed one. They looked at Link, then he looked at the Karts.

"Oh, that won't be a problem!" Link said. He blew into a whistle. All of a sudden, a horse came galloping towards them.

"Guys, meet Epona!" Link said. They all got on their Karts, and Link got on Epona.

"Damn!" shouted Luigi. Those Karts are so small, he could drive under Epona. Luckily she was a girl.

They drove on for four days. On the way, they found a hot spring, and they all took a break. Luigi realized he was the only one wearing underpants. He got out.

When they got there, they were appalled, yet again. They arrived to this giant docking bay. This technology greatly surpassed that of the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule by far. This lady wearing a bright blue bodysuit walked up to them.

"May I help you?" she said.

E. Gadd got nervous. "Whe- where are we?"

She smiled. "You're at the Galactic Federation Earth Terminal. You have a map?" They gave her the map. She zapped it, and gave it back.

"Wow… Amazing!" Link cried.

"Thank you," she said.

Luigi thought for a second. "That sounds familiar…" he snapped. "Do you know anyone named Samus Aran?"

She laughed. "Follow me." They walked across a bridge, looking as though it was made of electricity. They then passed this big building called Phazon Experimentation Faculty: Earth Unit. E. Gadd made a mental note of this. They stopped at this big, electric gate.

"Hey, Grungus. I'm just showing these new folks Samus," she said, winking. They stopped in front of a ship, colored red, orange, and yellow.

"She's in here." They walked inside, and they stopped at a control panel. She stepped into a chair, which flattened into a table. She was instantly covered in a battle suit, which matched the color of the ship.

"You-you're Samus Aran?" E. Gadd asked.

"Yes."


	8. GFET: Hidden In the Stars

Chapter 8- Galactic Fed. Earth Terminal- Hidden in the Stars

"Wow, Samus, I never thought you were a chick!" said E. Gadd, "I thought you were just Samus's sexy attendant."

Samus slapped her forehead. "Why'd you bring him?"

"We needed a brain," Luigi replied.

Samus stifled a laugh. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I was at a Press Conference at the Mushroom Kingdom…" Luigi said. 30 minutes later, he finished explaining.

A bewildered Samus replied, "Telma wears WHAT size?!"

Luigi sighed. "Will you help us?"

"Sure, ok. Let's take my ship." They loaded their karts onto the ship, and left Epona behind. "Where should we look?"

Luigi pondered for a second. "Anyone get extra strength lately?"

Instantly, she replied, "Ridley."

"Then let's go!" Link yelled, "They're got Zelda, hurry!"

"Ok," replied Samus, "Hold on." She pressed a button on the dashboard, and they shot off. Luigi's cap flew off and gave E. Gadd a bloody nose. As they flew through the tunnel of black and yellow blurs, they stopped suddenly.

"Ow, my head!" Bower roared, "Why I outta…" He stopped at the sight of the Paralyza.

"We're here," said Samus, "Everyone grab a weapon." They grabbed guns and walked out onto this space station.

"Wow," said E. Gadd, "In all my life, I've never seen so much techn-" He was cut off my a loud screech behind him. Samus turned around, and saw what was waiting for them.

"It's Ridley! Battle stations!" yelled Samus. They spread out, only just dodging Ridley's mouth. They shot all at once, with nothing happening. Samus noticed a small piece of gold on his head. The Triforce piece! E. Gadd suddenly ran out of ammo. He sweared. He started back towards the ship. Ridley noticed him, and flew after him.

"E. Gadd, no!" Luigi yelled. It was too late. Ridley bit his head off, hit body struggled like, well, a chicken with his head cut off. Ridley finished off his body, and turned back towards our heroes. They were missing. They were clung to the ceiling, thanks to Samus's Grapple Beam.

"Argh, Bowser, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go. Go for its head, the piece is there."

"Ok." Bowser said. He let go, plunging towards Ridley. He landed on his back, paralyzing them both temporarily. After a minute, Ridley woke up, and looked above himself. He saw everybody, and lunged towards them. They all let go, and landed on his back, with Link grabbing his leg. Samus worked her way towards the head, while Ridley was trying to shake him off. She was on top, and Ridley bit her arm. She shrieked, and fell to the ground.

"Samus!" shouted Link. He wasn't going to let two ladies down. He climbed up to the head, and grabbed the Triforce piece. Ridley shrieked. Everybody jumped off, and landed on the ground. Ridley fell to the ground with a crash. Luigi walked up to the fallen beast.

"He's not dead," he said, "Only paralyzed."

"What a surprise," said Samus.

They all ran over to her.

"Can you run the ship?" asked Bowser, just now getting up.

"Yeah, I think so." they turned and headed towards the ship. Samus pressed the button, and they headed back. When they arrived, they saw that she was passed out. They rushed her to the nearest Healing Center, next to the Phazon Experiment Faculty.


	9. GFET: Corruption

Chapter 9- G.F.E.T.- Corruption

"She's waking up!" said an excited voice.

"About time!" said another. Samus lifted her head. She saw Link and Bowser at her bedside, sitting in an empty room. Her suit was polished in the corner. She looked to her left. She saw cards and opened one up. She read it, then another.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"8 days, you were out like a log," replied Bowser.

"Where's Luigi?"

"He's off at Mushroom Kingdom, having a funeral E. Gadd. He sent a message, he said no one came to his funeral," Link said, "He felt sorry for the poor guy, but not that sorry. But we have you now!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "Well, do you want to meet up with him?"

"Sure, oh! That reminds me!" Link said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a gleaming, metal object with a tiny screen. "Here!" He handed it to her. E. Gadd had a bunch of them in his phanny pack on your ship. He had one programmed into tour suit as well. Keep it on in case there's an attack while your suit's off."

She put it on, observing it. "Ok then, let's go!" She got her suit on, and ran to her ship. When she got there, they saw someone sitting in her ship.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I work for the Galactic Transportation Service. I was given orders to take you where you needed to go. You are not in the condition to pilot this ship."

"What?!" the other caught up with her. "Who is this clown?!"

Link replied, "He says he's supposed to pilot this ship. He says he has orders from the boss."

She sighed. "Ok, take us there." They sat down, took off. Bowser looked out the window, as they were passing over Hyrule. He saw a large village at the foot of an active volcano on fire, people running around and screaming. He chuckled. Samus was half-asleep, when she got a call from the Galactic Federation.

"Hello chief," she said.

"Hello, Samus," he replied, "We just got news of strange happenings in the hospital you just left. We found one of ours dead in a closet. We als-" She cut them off. She crept up to the pilot's room and heard, "Damn, this suit feels itchy, maybe I should've killed a male instead…" Samus stopped, and watched as he sniffed the air.

"Hello, Samus. Nice of you to drop by." he said, turning around. A large tongue sprouted from the middle of each eyeball, and he sprouted spikes on his back, legs, and arms. His mouth and nose morphed together to form a gigantic hole gaping out.

"Everyone get up!" she yelled, "The pilot's a fake!" She turned into a Morph Ball and she rolled under his legs. She dropped a couple bombs and scurried away. They exploded, and he howled in pain. He was in the fetal position on the floor. Link was the first to come in. Jumped into the air and dropped a couple of bombs. He looked back to see the explosion, but he forgot to light them! Bowser scurried in, and lit the bombs. The bombs exploded, and the creature rose.

"Now, you will pay." he muttered. All of a sudden, he took out a dagger and killed himself.

"What the hell?" Bowser exclaimed, "Why'd he kill himself?" All of a sudden, the ship shook. In front of their eyes, they saw a gigantic monster, more fearsome than the one before sprout from the dead body. He rose up, and his head burst through the top of the ship. He swung out his arms, and started shooting masses of Phazon. The ship started falling. The monster panicked, and started to roar. The ship spiraled and fell. Samus took a piece of broken metal from the ceiling, and stabbed the monster. Then, she shot some ice into the wound, followed by a plasma beam. The creature shriveled into a new form, almost the size of Samus. The knocked him out, and then the plane crashed into heaps of scrap metal and alien technology.


	10. Yoshi’s Island: Crash Landing

Chapter 10- Yoshi's Island- Crash Landing

Samus emerged from the ship with minor injuries, thanks to her suit. But it was dented and needed repair. But it was fine for now. She stared at the ship. She couldn't see anybody. She decided she was going in. She used he Plasma beam to blast pieces of the ship away, and after about 5 minutes of this, she found Link. She blasted away the remaining scrap metal surrounding him. Then, she pulled him out and leaned him against the rock. She started working at it again. She blasted in straight lines so she could get the ship repaired in one piece, if she could ever find out where she is. She found the creature that attacked them, and she threw him out of the heap and froze him with the ice beam. She didn't find Bowser after a half hour of searching. She thought she'd lost him. She carried Link and the prisoner to a clearing, and she found a body of water. She used her grapple beam to fish, and she eventually caught 8 fish. She headed back to the campsite, where she found out Link had woken up.

"Hey Samus, what happened?" he asked.

"We've unfortunately been marooned on this land, and I don't know anything about it, except our crash site and the location of a body of water. I'm going to try and contact someone, and hopefully we can at least learn our location. Soon, however, I'm going to interrogate this… Thing, and see if we can get some answers."

"Ok. Where's Bowser?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid we've lost him."

"Oh well. He was a bit off a nuisance anyway."

"WHAT?" roared the bushes. Out from it emerged Bowser. He frowned, and said, "What do you mean, I'm a nuisance? I'm the backbone of the team!"

"As much as I'd like to admit that, I'd say that you were the body fat of the team," replied Link with a smirk. Samus giggled.

"Why you little…" Bowser stepped toward Link, raised his arm, and then he stopped. "You got the Paralyza?! NO! I thought Mr. Nerdo had it with him when he died!" He swore a bit, and then asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," and she explained the situation. "But I wan-" she was cut off by rustling in the bushes. She charged her cannon. She slowly walked over to the bush, then…

"Yahee!"

"I know that voice!" yelled Samus, "It's Yoshi!"

"Yoshi?!" asked a bewildered Link, "Is that really you?"

"Yahee!"

"It is! What is he saying?" asked Bowser.

"I'll give him a chip that attaches to his brain so we can communicate," said Samus. She reached into her suit and pulled out the chip. She gave it to Yoshi. He sniffed it, then he ate it. It took a couple of minutes, then he finally said, "Guys, why can't you understand me? I- Hey, wait. I'm speaking English! Oh, happy day!"

"Yoshi," asked Samus, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I should be asking you. You're on Yoshi's Island!"

"Yoshi's Island?" asked Samus, "Oh! I see, it's on the map! South of us is Mushroom Kingdom!"

"We can find Luigi and get back to our quest!" exclaimed Link, "Speaking of which…" He blew a whistle. Epona came galloping towards them.

"What the… How'd she get here? Horses can't swim!" exclaimed Bowser.

"She's a very loyal horse," replied Link.

"And I think I can modify your karts to move over water," she said. Samus worked over night on them, and in the morning, she had her own little vehicle to ride in.

"Ready to leave?" asked Samus.

"Sure," replied Bowser and Link.

"Crap, I forgot!" Samus said. "Yoshi, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" replied Yoshi. Link gave him a communicator Yoshi put it on. "Nice," he replied.

"And I found your kart by the crash site," Samus told Yoshi, "So I modified it too. Let's go!" She put the frozen creature in the back of her little ship, and headed off to the Mushroom Kingdom.


	11. Mushroom Kingdom: The Interrogation

Chapter 11- Mushroom Kingdom- The Interrogation

Yoshi looked out the window and saw the crisp, cool ocean. He was missing home already. He opened the window and put his head out, and he instantly felt better. Samus was calling the Galactic Federation about her ship.

"I'd like to ask you guys to fix and my ship for me."

"Name?"

"Samus Aran."

"Woah, THE Samus Aran?"

Samus sighed. "Yes."

"Location?"

"Yoshi's Island, Earth."

"Would you like our Premium Guarantee?"

"No. Just put out the bill to Galactic Federation. Bye." She sighed.

Bowser was sleeping at the wheel. He had nearly plowed into Samus, but she used her siren to wake him up. But he'd eventually fallen back asleep.

Link was on Epona's back, but luckily she was equipped with Jesus Boots. She can now walk on water. He was staring blankly into the water, wishing they could've rescued Zelda first. He eventually realized that Zelda wouldn't want him to cry. She'd want him to buck up, and save her already.

After an hour or so, they arrived. They went to Peach's castle. She was still wearing grey. Luigi was next to her, calming her down.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!" she shrieked. Luigi noticed the group moving around outside.

"Gotta go Princess!" he ran before anything else went wrong. She heard her bawling her head off as he headed out the door.

"Hey guys, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where to next?" asked Link

"I heard there's this secret underwater tunnel to this secret underground city called Mii Plaza. You get to the tunnel by throwing a sacrifice at a stone carving behind the castle. Luckily, I saved E. Gadd's arm." Luigi replied.

"What were you going to use the arm for?" asked Bowser.

"Nothing. Let's go!"

"Wait!" shouted Samus, "We have some unfinished business." She explained what happened in his absence.

"So we need to interrogate this creature. Where can we do it?" Samus asked.

"My secret basement!" exclaimed Luigi.

They pulled up the trapdoor to the secret basement. Luigi was first to jump down into the tunnel of darkness. Luigi was followed by Samus, Bowser, Yoshi, then Link with the prisoner. Luigi turned on the light.

"What's this?" asked Yoshi, holding a book labeled, _Luigi's Diary_.

"Nothing," Luigi said, yanking it away. Bowser sat on the ice block, then Samus used her Plasma Beam on it, melting the ice. The prisoner awoke with a start, struggling under the weight of Bowser.

"Who are you, and why were you hijacking MY SHIP?!" shouted Samus with fury in her eyes.

"I-I was just following orders from the boss."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" All of a sudden, Bowser let out some explosive gas.

"All right, I'll fess up! Ok, my leader is The Ruler, leader of the Brotherhood. They are an evil organization bent on corrupting every living thing and ruling the worlds! Those humans will be easy, they don't have any special abilities, and when we rage war on them, they'll fall to their knees! All the villains are teaming up, even the big ones! You'll never stop us in time!" he bellowed out an evil laugh. Samus had enough, and killed him with a missile. The walls and floor, surprisingly held.

"Ok, that's enough," she said, and she started up the ladder. "So where exactly is this, 'Mii Plaza,' or whatever you call it."

"Follow me," answered Luigi.

They stepped towards this ancient cave behind the castle.

"It's locked!" shouted Bowser.

"Duh," Luigi explained, "We need a sacrifice, remember?"

"He threw E. Gadd's arm onto a platform to the left of the entrance, and it opened up. All of them started walking into the tunnel. A half an hour went by, and Bowser's kart ran out of gas. They stopped, and refilled it. They continued onward, and then they saw these strange markings on the walls.

"It's Chozo language!" exclaimed Samus, "The barrier is nothing but a portal, and in order to pass, you must be mortal. If you are currently reading this, you will be sucked up into it."

"What the…" pondered Yoshi, "I wonder what that m-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, they were sucked into a blue portal, not knowing where they'll end up.


	12. Mii Plaza: Miiting the Miis

Chapter 12- Mii Plaza- Miiting the Miis

"Ow," mumbled Yoshi, "What happened?" He looked around. The whole area was white. The ground was covered with cobblestones. Then he spotted something in the distance.

"Wake up!" shouted Yoshi, nudging everyone's bodies. They all eventually awoke, Bowser being last. "What is that in the distance?" asked Yoshi.

"I dunno," said Luigi, "Let's investigate."

"I think we should attack," replied Samus.

"Well, I was leader of the group before," replied Luigi.

"Wait a minute, we never agreed on anything like that!" roared Bowser. Then, the figure started running towards them. It had a strange, savage-looking marking on his face.

"Quick, let's vote!" Luigi shouted. "All in favor of me?" Link and Bowser raised their hands.

"Then it's decided!" shouted Luigi, gleefully.

"Why'd you vote for me, Bowser?" inquired Samus.

"You're hot!" said Bowser. Samus slapped him. The figure approached them.

"I am Gasmask," he said, "Who are you?"

"We are the… Eh… Who are we?" asked Samus.

"The, eh… Brawl Bros.!" said Luigi. They explained the story, yet again.

"So are we in Mii Plaza?" asked Link.

"We are in Mii Plaza, a central hub for Miis around the world!" replied Gasmask.

"What's a Mii?" asked Yoshi.

"They're creations of humans!" he said.

"So… Wait, is this the barrier?"

"Between the video game world and the human world? Yes."

"Excellent! Where's the portal?"

"On the other side of the plaza."

"Great see ya!" They all ran across the Plaza, seeing many creations. Link Tripped. He ran into a Zelda Mii.

"Pft. Ripoff." mumbled Link. He noticed something on her crown. "Is that a Triforce piece?"

"Yes," replied the Zelda Mii.

Link explained the whole situation to her, and she said, "Here, take it."

"Wahoo!" Yoshi shouted.

"Here, let me show you to the exit," she said.

They walked along with the Zelda Mii to the exit.

"Thank you," said Link.

"No problem. But could I… come with you?"

"NO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Link into her face.

"Why you…" she muttered. They all jumped into the exit, leaving the flustered Zelda Mii behind.


	13. The Human World: Japan

Chapter 13-The Human World-Japan

The portal split them out into this big room full of powerful machines, puffing out black smoke into the air, with people running around. This Japanese guy walked up to Samus and knocked on her suit. He spoke in some foreign language, in which none of them could understand. Then he saw the confused look on Luigi's face.

He spoke up, "Oh, you must be the new mascots transferred from America. Do you speak English?"

"O-oh ye," Luigi said, "Who are you?"

"I am Hokusai Mahogushi. I am the promotional offices manager for Nintendo," he spoke, "And your new boss."

Yoshi was confused. "What's a Nintendo?"

"You must be overwhelmed by the flight here. Nintendo is the maker of all the latest and greatest systems including the Wii and the Nintendo DS."

"Ok… Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." The Brawl Bros. walked outside and saw the lights and bullet trains speed and whirl around them. Then a car drove up to the side of the road. He asked something in Japanese. They ignored him and ran around the city. They saw so many Japanese people, they lost track. They went back to the Nintendo building and ran into Hokusai Mahogushi.

Link asked, "Have you ever heard of 'Miis'?" The Japanese man laughed. "Sure, the central hub is right through those doors." They burst through to find a series of little white boxes. Hokusai ran up and said, "Not that door, that one!" He pointed towards another set of doors. Bowser walked up to Hokusai. He noticed a dark purple vein under his hair.

"Frazor?!" he exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Wha-? Are you the real Bowser? I heard of your betrayal." he slammed and locked the door. "You shall not leave unpunished!"

He had long, purple veins sprout off of his body, in all directions.

Bowser jumped back. "Be careful, he shoots Phazon out of his veins!" Samus shot a beam at the beast. He absorbed the blow and shot it back at them. Bowser breathed fire at them, while Link shot arrows and bombs. Nothing still. Link slashed his sword at the creature's thigh. Nothing yet. Luigi shot some fireballs. None avail. Samus decided to shoot a missile at the monster, shrinking it down. Bowser exclaimed, "Look at his earring! It's a Triforce piece!" He grabbed it, and ran back to them. The beast stood up, and shot Phazon at Bowser's foot. It went up his leg, and no one noticed. Luigi put it with the others.

"I'm out of missiles!" Samus shouted. "Throw those white boxes at him!" They all grabbed a white box, and they were all shocked and they went back into the portal that brought them there.


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 14- ???- The Meeting

"Everyone rise for the main man, The Ruler!" Everyone in the room stood up. The Ruler walked down and sat in the biggest seat in the room.

A stout figure with wings and a polished silver mask approached The Ruler. "Should we bring him in?"

"Yes, that would be nice, Meta Knight," he replied. Meta Knight walked up to the door and shouted, "Bring him in!" Frazor walked in and bowed before the Ruler.

"I have a report of something you might find of interest. A group of heroes have made an alliance, and I just saw them in the real world. I was knocked out, and when I woke up, Bowser was walking away from me with that Triforce piece you told me to guard. I'm afraid they're gathering the Triforce to stop us. Didn't you have one, Ganondorf?"

"What did you call me?!" Ganondorf roared.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Ganondorf sighed. "Ever since I lost the Triforce of Power since my battle with Link, I swore I'd get it back. It seems like they're getting them all for us," he said, "Let's keep an eye on them."


	15. Mii Plaza: Playing Favorites

Chapter 15- Mii Plaza- Playing Favorites

The group landed with a thud. Apparently they've gotten used to portals; they didn't faint. Bowser noticed a pain in his Phazon leg. He shrugged it off.

"Why the heck are we back here?" asked Link. All of a sudden, Samus got a call from someone at Nintendo. Apparently they weren't the only Nintendo characters there. She said, "When Nintendo characters come in contact with a Wii, they come to Mii Plaza. Simple enough, I guess." Then, a Mii wearing red pants approached them.

"Are you guys the Brawl Bros. everybody's talking about?" he asked.

"Yes," Luigi said, "Who are you?"

"I am a Goomba Mii. I have come to tell you how to get around the human world better. If you need to get to, say, the United States, ask a Mii where they're from. Then, pants them and you'll be transported to the location of the Wii it is located on. Plus, I heard in New York, there's a Triforce piece on the Statue of Liberty's torch."

"The what?" asked Luigi.

Goomba Mii sighed. "Just go to New York City. I heard Zelda Mii was created there." Link sweared. "Kidding. I think Gasmask was created there. Go pants him."

"Ok, thank you, Goomba Mii." Luigi replied. They tracked down Gasmask and explained the situation.

"Ok, no problem. Just huddle around me so nobody sees this. So they pantsed Gasmask, and were sent spiraling towards New York. Off in the distance, Goomba Mii snickered.


	16. New York City: Fellow Brawlers

Chapter 16- New York City- Fellow Brawlers

Everyone landed on their feet, excluding Bowser.

"What's with you today?" asked Yoshi, "You're acting strange lately, anything ok?"

"Just my leg," he replied, "Nothing big. Where are we, anyway?"

"We must be in New York," Samus replied, "But where in New York, and what's this Liberty Goomba Mii was talking about?"

"I don't know. Let's see." said Link. They walked slowly out the door. As they rounded the corner, they found…

"What the hell are you doin' in my house?! I'm callin' the police!" a stout woman shrieked. She got a baseball bat and started pounding our heroes.

"Why you little…" muttered Bowser, and he breathed fire at the woman. She caught on fire, and started running around everywhere, setting the house on fire. Samus used her ice beam to put it out. Then she knocked out the woman, and set her in her bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted Samus as they walked outside, "You could've killed that woman! We were intruding, after all! This was her home, her private property! You've got to be careful next time!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Bowser, "I don't know what's become of me!"

"What did you say after that?" asked Luigi.

"Nothing." They wandered the streets for hours, never once seeing this so called 'Statue'. They found this warm-looking alley and slept behind some trashcans and a dumpster. Samus took off her power suit to blend in more. Luigi looked up into the sky, and saw the pollution and heard all the lights, honking and yelling. What kind of world have the humans created?

Two twin brothers walked home from their high school the next day. They knew Bronx pretty well by now. "Hey dudes," One kid said to them, "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Some Melee," replied the first one replied, "Wanna come over?"

"Nah," he said, "You guys, that game is SOOOOO outdated. Don't you want to play something else?"

"I'm going to play Mugen too, are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Naw, it's cool." He walked away. They continued home. Then they passed an alley. They heard moaning.

"Dude, check it out," persuaded the second one.

"No way, you." replied the first one. All of a sudden, a figure rose. It was a big dinosaur, or dragon of some sort. The two brothers looked at each other, and approached the creature.

"Is that a guy in a Bowser suit?" asked the first.

"Has to be."

Then the figure said, "Wake up guys, someone's here! Get the heck up!"

"He has some friends, apparently."

"I'm not liking this." As he said this, three figures rose. A blonde woman an a tight, bright blue bodysuit, a green dinosaur thing, and an Italian wearing green.

"Well, hello," said the second brother to the blonde, "And who might you be?"

"First, I'd like to know who you are." she replied.

"Our real names aren't important, most people call us Luny and DJ," said Luny said.

"I'm Samus. Have you heard of the Stat-"

"Wait a minute. You're Samus?" DJ asked, "If you're Samus, where is your power suit, and who are they supposed to be? Yoshi, Bowser, Luigi, and Link?"

"Can I have a bit of privacy?" she asked. She shooed everyone out, and they were all standing out on the sidewalk.

"'Sup?" said DJ to Luigi.

"Ok, I guess."

"Good."

"Luny, I-" he turned around and saw Luny peeping into the alley.

"LUNY, WHAT THE HE-" he stopped, and gazing at her too. She turned around.

"HEY!" she screamed. She scurried behind a trash can, and then, suddenly, she jumped out and shot a plasma beam at the two boys. They dodged, and looked at where it hit. This boy came outside.

"MY BIKE!" he yelled, "Who the heck destroyed my bike?!"

The boys looked at the Brawl Bros. They knew this was the real deal.

"Come with us," said DJ.

They arrived at the boys' home in 20 minutes. Luny took out a key and opened the door.

"Our mom isn't home yet," explained DJ, "She's working late tonight."

"So, what the heck are you doing here?!" asked a perplexed Luny, "You guys are made-up!"

"What do you mean!?" asked Bowser, "We exist in another world! And how the hell do you know about us?!"

The two brothers looked at each other. "You guys are, well…" started DJ.

"Made up," finished Luny, "You guys have your own video games." They explained what they did in some of their games.

"Wow, I can't believe how many times Mario defeated me!" cried out Bowser.

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Luny. Luigi explained the whole story.

"…and then we pantsed Gasmask and arrived in New York." he finished.

"We know where the Statue is," stated DJ, "We can take you there!"

"Seriously?!" asked Link, "Great! I'll grab my stuff!"

"Wait," said Samus, "Do you have a map of this New York?"

"Better," said DJ. He went to his computer and printed out a map of the world.

"Wow! That's your world?" she said. "It's all… Discovered?!"

"Yeah…" Samus scanned the map, adding it onto their master map. She also drew in the locations of all the known portals, and the Mii's name beside it.

"Ok, now I'm ready," she said.

"But how are we getting there?" asked Yoshi, "We left our karts at that tunnel!"

Luny was already at the curb. "Taxi!"


	17. Zelda's Escape

Chapter 17- ???- Zelda's Escape

Meta Knight walked up the aisle to present himself to Ganondorf. "Master," said Meta Knight, "The Brawl Bros. are going to get the Triforce piece hidden at the Statue of Liberty in the human world, just as you planned."

"Excellent," said Ganondorf, "Tell Zant to get ready."

"Yes, master. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may,"

"Why did you go and capture Zelda yourself? Why not have someone do it for you?"

"Ah, glad you asked. You see, if I didn't show up, then they would find out I was The Ruler. If they found that out, they would devise a plan, instead of us surprising him."

"Ok. I'll go call Zant."

"You do that." Ganon had an evil grin on his face, as he knew he had the upper hand.

Zelda opened her eyes. Where was she? She pulled her long, brown hair out of her face. She was in some sort of dungeon. But why? She recalled the episode at Hyrule. She must be in Ganondorf's dungeon! Te last thing she could remember was… Link's screaming. She had to get out of here. But how? She looked up at the ceiling. There was an air duct! But how would she get there? She thought hard, then remembered she can transform into Shiek! That attack must've knocked some brains out of her. She waited until the guard fell asleep, and transformed into Shiek. She threw a couple of needles at the guard's heart, so she would have more time to escape. She crawled through the air duct, and ran into another problem. The air duct had been sealed! Apparently Ganondorf had seen this coming. She transformed into Zelda and carefully used Din's Fire to make a hole in it. She crawled through, kept crawling. Soon, she came to the end of the hatch. She dropped down, and saw she had fallen outside. She was outside a different castle; it wasn't any of Hyrule's… She looked at a sign on the side of the road.

"Welcome to Final Destination…?" she said quietly. She heard shaking from behind her. She turned around to see Bowser Jr. facing him.

"Hello, princess," he said, "Where do you think you're going?" His voice made him sound like he was talking through his nose.

"Get away, little kid," she replied.

"What did you call me?!" he asked with rage.

"You know what I called you,"

"Ooo… That does it!" he started jumping up and down like a little kid. Then, he reached under the bandana he was wearing and… He grabbed two shells! Only these were different. These weren't the same shells from that Melee he had with Mario and pals a while back. She looked closely. It was a purplish-blue color, and it looked alive. This must be the Phazon he heard Luigi talking about! He threw the shell, and when they got close, she used Nayru's Love to reflect them back to him. He jumped up and pain and started crying. Then, he passed out. Zelda walked closer. He wasn't dead. Only passed out. She examined him closer. She could see veins, purple and throbbing. He knew something was happening to him. She didn't like it.


	18. New York City: Stealing From Liberty

Chapter 18- New York City- Stealing From Liberty

They arrived at the harbor at 6:15 PM. Everyone had gone home about an hour ago, but security didn't leave until 8:00. So when the next ferry came by transporting security came by, Samus used her grapple beam to hook them to the back of the boat. She couldn't hold on to Bowser, so she took a life ring from the deck, and had him hold onto it. They got to the island at about 7:30. They waited near a tree, and when the coast was clear, they headed up the pedestal's steps. Then they ran into a problem.

"There's a camera right there!" DJ pointed out, "What now?"

"I've got it!" whispered Samus. She used her visor to hack into security and disable the camera.

"Samus, you're amazing! You're like a tech geek in one of those spy movies!" exclaimed DJ.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." They proceeded upward, and reached the feet. They kept going up the spiral staircase, and they reached two stairways. One going to the arm of the statue, and one to the crown. DJ, Luigi, Link and Yoshi went up to the crown, while Luny, Samus, and Bowser proceeded to the arm. Samus examined the torch carefully. It was shiny, the perfect place to hide a Triforce piece. She used her scanner visor to scan the torch, looking for the piece. No dice.

Up in the crown, Link thought he saw a piece in one of the windows. Each person checked out a window or two. No dice.

Luny was about to give up, and looked at his feet. He saw a dirty, bronze-like mirror substance.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Bowser picked it up. He felt more powerful. The power consumed him, and it took him over.

"Let me see that," Samus told Bowser.

"NO!" he roared. He laughed.

Samus scanned Bowser. "Bowser, you're not yourself, you're corrupted. Now give me the Triforce piece…"

"NO!" he jumped up as he said this, and made the arm unsteady. They were all hanging from the torch, and Bowser let go. He used his claws to slow his fall on the statue, leaving long, claw marks. The arm fell, along with Samus and Luny. Samus used her grapple beam to hang on to the statue with Luny hanging on, then she fell, then she grappled again. She worked her way to the bottom. At the bottom, she met up with the rest of the group, along with a corrupted Bowser, lying on the ground.


	19. Dreamland: Zelda’s Crew

Chapter 19- Dreamland- Zelda's Crew

Zelda wiped her forehead. She had been running for hours. She kept running, and eventually she was walking. About a half an hour after she crossed a border, seeing a land as dry and empty as the one she ran from. She eventually found some color, and it seemed to stop at this one line. She was sitting down, taking a drink from some water from a crisp, cool lake. She laid on her back. She thought about Link was doing. They were very close, after he rescued her from Ganondorf. He'd been living at the castle for almost a year now; his village really was horrible, especially that blonde moron Ilia. She heard the wind rustle through the trees. Her stomach growled. She needed to eat. She looked around, eventually finding an apple tree. She transformed into Shiek and shot some needles at the apple. It fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted a voice. She looked around. Nobody was around.

"The tree! Dang, how come nobody knows it's me that's talking?"  
"I-I just wanted an apple…"

"I don't care about the apple, you hit my trunk with those needles! That hurt!"

"I'll be careful next time, I didn't know. I'm new to this land,"

"Well, welcome to Dreamland!" He started blowing. She jumped into the air and landed on one of his branches, and pulled out three needles.

"That's better," he replied, in relief.

"So, this is Dreamland?"

"Yes, and who are you, anyway? You looked like a princess, or something before you did that transforming thing,"

"I am… Impa. I was playing a prank where I came from, and then… I don't know what happened," she replied, keeping her identity hidden.

"Well, go on. I heard something is killing the land around here, it'll be too late for me. Goodbye,"

"Bye," she said, running off. She eventually found a town. While she was resting, a pink blob walked up to her.

"Zelda?!" It shouted.

"Kirby?!" she shouted back. "Is that you?"

"Yes, how's it been, and why are you here?" She explained the whole story to him.

"What!? So the land is dying?! We'd better scoot then! Kirby went into the forest, and in a minute, he came out with a microphone.

"Attention Dreamlanders," he shouted into the microphone, "The land is dying. Evacuate immediately,"

Everyone panicked. "Well, I've done my part," he chuckled.

"Will you help me find Link again, Kirby?

"Sure. But first, we need to get you a disguise. Most villains from our little tournament know both your forms."

"Ok," So they went to a shop, deserted due to the panic. Zelda walked over to the dressing rooms to try some clothes on.

"No peeking," she said sternly. She got undressed, and started trying things on. She looked under the door, and saw a little round figure watching her.

"Kirby!" he ran out into the store and hid under a stack of shirts. She finally walked out, with a bright blue dress.

"Let's go," she said. They walked towards the edge of town, not knowing the difficult challenges they'll soon face.


	20. New York: Brawl Boards

Chapter 20- New York- Brawl Boards

Bowser woke up in DJ and Luny's home. Everyone was gathered around a square with a grayish color on it. He tried to get up, but he was strapped down.

"What the…? Why am I strapped down?" he roared.

"Why, you went crazy with power, and you're corrupted." Samus replied.

"How? And where'd these straps come from anyway?" he asked.

DJ walked over, "Our parents have had some really crazy nights in here,"

"You got some Phazon shot up your leg," Samus said.

Bowser sighed. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm taking you back to the Phazon Experiment Faculty," she replied.

"So, what does this do, again?" Link asked.

Luny closed it and handed it over. "If you need help, go to and ask for help. I'm sure the users would be glad to help you. Where will you go next?"

"Canada," Luigi said firmly.

"Goodbye, Brawl Bros.," shouted the brothers. The Brawl Bros were leaving.

"See ya!" Link shouted. They took the laptop, and stepped into their Wii.

DJ looked at Luny. "When did we get a Wii?"


	21. Mii Plaza: Ambush

Chapter 21- Mii Plaza- The Ambush

They stepped out of the portal. The plaza was completely empty. Except for one figure on the horizon. Link ran ahead of the group and stumbled in terror, turning around.

"RUN!" he shouted. Behind him, was obviously… King Zant himself!

He ran after the Brawl Bros. with two swords, shooting energy beams, and screaming like a lunatic.

"How do we defeat him?"

Link thought for a moment, seeing no weaknesses in Zant. He's gotten stronger.

"I've got it!" he shouted, "We need to find the Miis and confuse him in the crowd, finding a Canadian Mii at the same time.

It took them a while, and then Samus stopped.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Where's Bowser?" she asked. Just as she said that, he slammed into her.

"RUN!" Link shouted again. They ran at a swifter pace, avoiding Bowser and Zant. They finally found they Miis, all corralled together like cattle.

"Who here is Canadian?" Luigi asked. A Mii with a leaf on his face raised his hand. The Brawl Bros ran over and pantsed him, while Bowser and Zant were looking through the crowd for even a trace of them.


	22. Canada: Finding Help

Chapter 22- Canada- Finding Help

They stumbled out of nowhere, to find a little boy by the age of 9 staring at them.

"Mario!" he shouted.

"Jimmy? What was that?" a feminine voice in the distance shouted, "Are you talking to the TV again?"

"No mom!" he shouted, then he whispered, "Can I have an autograph, Mario?"

Luigi sighed, "Ok little boy, what should I sign?"

"My arm!" Luigi signed his arm.

"Why does this say, 'Luigi'?" He spun around to see that they jumped out the window. They ran for a mile or two, and then stopped outside of a hotel.

"Free internet," Yoshi said, "We can use that for out laptop."

They walked into the hotel, and booked two rooms with some money DJ and Luny had given them. They walked into Luigi, Link, and Yoshi's room, and sat down at a table. Luigi pulled out a mouse, and hooked it up to the laptop. Then he typed in .com, and he was taken to the gray page he had seen at DJ and Luny's home. He went to the Login page, and typed in his username, 'Luigi', and his password. He went to the Off-Topic Forum, and made a thread stating they needed help. An hour later, they got a response. It was by a user called FounderofMeowism.

He wrote, Are you the real deal? I mean, it's not likely for something like this to happen.

Luigi typed back, Yes, we are.

Two days later, some users signed up. These users included Lord Orochi, Aphrodite, Sedaheht, Vaxis, Balore, XxOblivion77, and Bruiserk. Balore has also said someone from another board had told them he would come. He was called Alpha_Ninja25. They planned it all out. They would be 'chosen' for a field trip to Niagara Falls. They would have a week to help. Aphrodite and Shinji would be the chaperones. All they would have to do was wait. Wait for these users to arrive, and then they could finally get started. One week, staying secretive. No problem.


	23. TGEU: Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 23- Team Galactic Experimentation Unit- Meeting Old Friends

It was raining. Zelda and Kirby were running through the forests of Dreamland for quite some time. They came across this big building in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn't just one building. It looked like, a small city almost, but it wasn't. A chill crept over Kirby's spine, if he had one.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kirby said, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Ok…" Zelda said. The were sneaking around, when all of sudden, the found another talking tree.

"Hey you," he called out, "You don't look like one of those green-haired inhabitants from around here."

Zelda spoke up, "We're not. What is this place?"

"This used to be part of Dreamland's border, but some group called Team Galactic took it over. They keep creatures called Pokemon here."

"Pokemon?" Kirby asked, "Did you hear of one called Pikachu?"

"Not that I heard of. But hey, I'm a tree."

Zelda looked at Kirby, and he looked back. They both nodded, and made that hm noise they make in Pokemon animes. They had to get inside.

Zelda walked up to one of the green-haired guards. She winked.

Then the guard said, "What the hell? I'm a freaking woman. Guards!" They were surrounded by guards, and then… Nothing.

They awoke in a cold, dark cell. Not the best living conditions. Zelda worked up the strength to lean up. She then heard a voice.

"Pika!" She looked down at the cell across from them.

"Pikachu!" she shouted. Kirby ran over.

"Pikachu!" he said, "How'd you get here?" Pikachu spoke in Pokemon tongue, and Kirby somehow understood.

"He was captured by Team Galactic in the Pokemon World. Then, they were blasted off in a rocket to this facility, to be experimented on. And Jigglypuff is here too. He's in Pikachu's cell, sleeping.

"Wow, cool!" Zelda cried out.

"We need to find out how to escape," spoke a human sitting in Kirby and Zelda's cell. He wore red clothes, and he held three Pokeballs in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Kirby.

"I am Red. Otherwise known as one of the many Pokemon Trainers. I have been captured by this evil that is spreading over this universe of ours."

"Pika! Pika!" shouted Pikachu.

Kirby translated, "He has a plan." They all leaned as close as they could, without tipping off the guards.

They had some time to waste. The plan would go off at midnight. But, for now, they would just talk.

"Jiggly, jiggly puff!" asked Jigglypuff, just waking up.

"Remember when we first got called, Pikachu and Kirby, to be in that first tournament? You know, they called it Super Smash Bros.?" said Kirby, translating for Jigglypuff, "Yeah, what a memory that was."

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu.

"He says it was a hoot," Kirby said, "Anyway, I remember when they first came to my door. They had a rocket behind them. They blasted me off to a planet they called Smash Planet. They had built artificial copies of places we've been on there. It had been so successful, they held another one, and that's when Zelda came in. We flew back to the planet, fighting on new stages, but sadly, some of the old stages were broken down, so we couldn't fight on them,"

"But it was quite amazing," Zelda said, "They said that if they were to hold another one, they'd let us veterans choose some newcomers."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu whispered.

"You're right Pikachu, we'd better get some sleep," Kirby said, lying down for a nap. At midnight, they'd bust out.


	24. TGEU: The Break Out

Chapter 24- Team Galactic Experimentation Unit- The Break Out

It was 11:56. They were awake. It was time to break free, and free as many people as possible from this place. The guard was still awake. So, they had to use brutal force. Jigglypuff used her rollout attack to break out and through the bars. The guard jumped up and turned around in surprise. She knocked him out with yet another rollout. They took the guard's clothes, and put it on Red. They broke out their friends the other cell. Then, they busted open all of the cells in their area. The Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers were sticking with the group. There was too many to take around for them to be stealthy. So, they snuck down a hallway, and another guard was standing there, but his back was luckily turned. His clothes were stolen after Jigglypuff lulled her to sleep. These clothes were given to Zelda. They proceeded down a number of hallways and staircases, and they finally found what they were looking for. The rocket bay. They loaded everyone on a rocket.

"Anyone know how to pilot one of these?" Zelda asked. Nobody answered. So they closed the door, and went back to breaking Trainers and Pokemon out. They came across a room before they found anymore cells.

"Technology Room?" Red read aloud, "Wait! I have an idea!" He went inside, and came back with a handful of small microchips. He handed one to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Eat these! Quick!" he said impatiently. Nothing happened, so they kept going.

"Ah, oh well." he sighed.

"What were they supposed to do?" asked Pikachu.

"Well, they were supposed to make you-" he stopped. He looked at Pikachu.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "They worked! You guys can speak English now!"

"Keep your voice down," whispered Zelda. They went on getting more prisoners of the building, three more loads to be exact. Then, as they were making one last sweep, they ran into someone in a room on the top floor in a glass tank.

"Mewtwo!" exclaimed Jigglypuff, "What are you doing here?!"

He spoke weakly, "They are experimenting on me. Help, please…" Now, Pikachu and Jigglypuff weren't the best of friends. In fact, they hated each other. But, there was a way to use him…

"Mewtwo," Red spoke, "Can you pilot a rocket?"

"Yes, of course, human," he spoke back.

"Good. Can you fly the prisoner out of here?"

"Sure." They broke open the glass. An alarm sounded.

"Quick! To the rocket!" They ran to the rocket bay. On the rocket, they made sure everyone was ok. Then, they said goodbye, and started walking off.

"Hey," spoke a voice, "I want to come with you."

"Who said that?" asked Red, looking around at all of the Trainers.

A Pokemon ran up and said, "I am Lucario. May I join your quest?"

"How did you-?" Zelda pondered.

"I can read your aura, and I can tell of your good."

Zelda nodded. "Let's go." They ran out as fast as they could. The rocket was inside the building. If they were lucky, they got all the prisoners on that side. They ran into a hallway full of guards. Red held up three balls. He threw them, and three Pokemon came out. A Squirtle, an Ivysaur, and a Charizard.

He pointed at the guards. "ATTACK!" He yelled.

They trampled the guards, and they caused a good distraction. He called them back to their Pokeballs. Then, the ceiling started to collapse, with a roar in the background. The rocket was launching. They all ran out, dodging all of the debris and chunks of wall, ceiling, and even floor was thrust at them from all sides from the mighty force of the rocket. They finally got out, and found a refuge in the forest.

Lucario reached into a pouch he was carrying.

"Here," he said, handing a gold object over to them, "I found this outside while the place was collapsing,"

Zelda said, "Thanks! Link will be needing this!" Lucario nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Look!" he shouted. They all stared up at the magnificent marvel of the rocket taking off.

"Good luck," Red said, "In the Pokemon World."


	25. Canada: The Search

Chapter 25- Canada- The Search

It has been about a week for the Brawl Bros. They had to wait for everyone to arrive. To pass the time, they studied human culture, like TV. There was apparently a terrorist in Canada around their area. Luigi pondered if this could be Zant…

They heard word of the users arriving around Thursday. They met at a restaurant.

Luigi walked up to everyone in the parking lot. "Hello everyone, I'm Luigi. You all know why you're here."

"So… You're really Luigi," spoke up Oblivion, "And, you're Samus, Yoshi, and Link."

"Yes," Luigi spoke. They sat down at a table. The waiter cautiously approached the table.

"We're going to a Video Game Convention after this," spoke Samus.

The waiter nodded and took their orders.

A couple minutes later, they were playing the name game.

"So, you're Oblivion, you're Bruiserk, you're Balore, you're Sedaheht, you're Vaxis, you're Alpha Ninja, you two are Orochi and Aphrodite?

"You can call me Bruise," spoke Bruiserk.

"And you can call me Alpha," said Alpha Ninja.

"And you can call me Alex," spoke Aphrodite.

"Why are we using our usernames, anyway?" asked Bruise.

"For code," said Orochi bluntly.

"Man, SuperQ would go nuts if he were here," spoke Sedaheht.

"The one obsessed with me?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah," said Balore.

"So anyway, what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Vaxis.

"Ok, my guess would be Niagara Falls.

"So, where will we meet?" wondered Alpha.

"The hotel Lobby, I guess," Luigi said. So, they finished dinner, and went back to the hotel to their rooms.

"Luigi?" Balore asked approaching him on the way to their rooms, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Pose for a picture for me so I can post it on the site and rub it in Q's face,"

"Sure," he said.

"Alex, come over here," Balore called over. She took the picture, and left.

"Sweet. Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Luigi said.

In Final Destination, Meta Knight approached the throne.

"Sir, Mother Brain has located them. They are near Niagara Falls,"

"Excellent," Ganondorf spoke, "Alert Zant immediately,"

In the morning, they all met in the lobby, and got onto the bus. A little kid looked at Yoshi.

"A dino!" he shouted.

Yoshi looked around. Nobody was looking. He swallowed the kid.

"Yoshi!" Samus spoke sternly, "Spit him out,"

He laid an egg with the kid in it and left the bus. They were at this massive waterfall.

"Well, let's get searching," spoke out Luigi. They split into four groups. Luigi, Bruiserk, and Oblivion were I one group. Link, Alpha, and Balore were in another. In Yoshi's group, Vaxis and Sedaheht were the ones to join him. So, that left Samus with Orochi and Alex. They each went their separate ways.

"So, eh, how's the weather in Hyrule?" Alpha asked.

"I don't know, considering I haven't been there for over a month,"

"Owned," spoke Balore. They kept looking all over, hoping to find a trace of the Triforce. Then, Zant jumped out in front of them and grabbed Link. Link, stunned, didn't move but saw what Zant had. The Triforce piece.

"He's got the piece!" Link shouted. Balore and Alpha ran to find someone. The ran into Yoshi.

"Zant has Link!" Alpha shouted.

"Ok," Yoshi said, we'll have to go after him. He turned on his communicator and told everyone. Then, an alarm went off.

"Attention everyone, the falls have tremendously increased in size. We have to evacuate." They ran out as fast as they could, but the falls hit the building, completely destroying it and incasing its occupants with water.


	26. Tellius: The Newcomers

Chapter 26- Tellius- The Newcomers

It has been a few days since Zelda and friends have escaped the Galactic building. Lucario and Red, still mysterious to Zelda and Kirby, were fitting in pretty well. There have been a couple of occasions where Lucario and Kirby argued, but Kirby was the instigator for most of these fights. Soon, they came across a sign that said, 'Welcome to Tellius'. They kept walking. Soon, they came across a guy on top of another guy in a field. Boggled. They walked over.

"What the heck are you doing?!" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, you guys look like-" Pikachu shivered.

"It's not what it looks like," the guy on top said, "I'm an angel," Everyone but the guy on the bottom laughed. Then, the 'angel' hovered in the air, and flew around the group.

Boggled, Zelda asked, "Then what are you doing down here?"

"I was healing this fellow named Ike. He needed serious medical attention. My name is Pit,"

"Wait, if you're an angel…" Zelda started, "Can you look anywhere in the world?"

"Of course," he replied, "Why?"

"Well, there's someone…"

"Link." he said, without skipping a beat.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm an angel. He doing fine. He's in a parallel world, continuing his search for the Triforce pieces. Speaking of which…" He pulled out a golden object.

"Give this to him. My goddess has wished it,"

"Thank you," she said, taking it.

"You want me to come with you," he spoke out.

"How do you know?" she spoke, stunned.

"It's written in the prophecy that Pit and his wounded soldier will join the heroes in their quest for peace,"

"So, he's coming too?"

"Yes."

A couple of days have passed, they were all waiting for Ike to heal. They talked, shared their stories, and most of all slept. Finally, Ike was better. They told him all about what happened, and he was willing to join. So, they set out immediately, to face the challenges that lie ahead of them.


	27. Tellius: The Rescue

Chapter 27- Tellius- The Rescue

Zelda and her 'crew' were just on the border of Tellius. They were taking a break from all the walking. Red was walking along the side of the river, giving his Pokemon a refreshing break. His Squirtle, the Pokemon he started with, was swimming through the river. His Charizard, who he saved from dying as a Charmeleon, who then evolved into a Charizard afterwards, was flying around over the lake, as he doesn't enjoy being near water. His Ivysaur, who was given to him by a retiring trainer, was playing in the bushes. All of a sudden, a branch from a tree hanging over the lake fell on Squirtle. He sank down to the bottom of the lake. Red jumped down into the lake. He started paddling, and as he was submerged underwater, his stomach was in cramp mode. It was so bad, he couldn't move. He kept descending into the watery abyss that is a 40 feet deep lake.

Up in the trees, Marth and Roy were sitting, waiting for a good chance to come in and ask to be in the group. Marth and Roy were swordsmen, both in the tournament Zelda, Kirby, and others were in. But, they were reluctant, as Ike had basically all they had to offer. Possibly more. Then, they saw a giant orange dragon hovering over a river, roaring in panic. Roy saw the boy drowning in the lake, and jumped from the trees into the body of water. He started paddling, but the apple he had earlier gave him a cramp, so he sank as well. Marth was the one who pulled out Red and Squirtle. He gave Red CPR. Red opened his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured, "for saving us, lady," Then, he fainted. Marth said nothing. Then, he heard voices and footsteps running in his direction. Zelda and friends emerged from the bushes, to find Marth laying on the ground on top of Red. Marth stood up, and said, "I can explain,"

After Red woke up, they all took a vote on whether or not to include Marth. Most voted yes. So, Marth was part of the crew. The next morning, they set out, into the mysterious lands that await them. As they were walking, Marth jumped in shock. "Roy! Ah, forget it, the water must've put out his PH1R3 by now anyway,"


	28. Canada: The Betrayal?

Chapter 28- Canada- The Betrayal?

Vaxis was the first to recover his bearings.

"Hello?" he asked, "Anyone else there?" There was no answer. Yoshi stood up about 4 yards to his left. Sedaheht rose next. One by one they started getting up, including people not with them. An Old Lady who just barely survived couldn't find her glasses. She looked at Yoshi.

"It's the Loch Ness Monster!" she shrieked. Everyone panicked. Luigi walked up to Alex.

"You know that the Loch Ness Monster is in Scotland, and it is almost entirely underwater, right?"

"Right," she agreed, "But how did you know about it? I thought you've only been in our world shortly,"

"I have," he said, "It was a myth I read about in Dinosaur World. Anyway, let's find Link!" They continued towards the falls. They found Zant standing on top of them. He hovered down to them with Link. He grinned.

"Thanks, Balore," he said, smiling behind his mask, "That picture was easily traced back to this location," Balore was stunned.

"How could you?!" Luigi asked, "We trusted you!"

Samus faced Luigi. "It was obviously an accident. Why would he purposely give out our location?" Luigi sighed.

"Ok," he said, "But still…"

Zant dropped Link's unconscious body onto the ground. Then he raised his arms, about to attack. Vaxis knew what he brought would come in handy. He pulled out a gun and shot him.

"Agh!" he cried in anguish, "What is this?! This hurts far more than any weapon I've ever used!" He just laid there after that. Oblivion poked him with a stick. He disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving a Triforce Piece and his clothes. Luigi took the Piece, and Bruise took the clothes.

"Why are you taking those?" asked Samus.

"Video Game Convention," he replied.

"Ah," he said.

Back at the hotel, they all sat in Samus's room, discussing what to do next.

"They know we're here in the Human World," said Link, who just recovered consiousness, "We should go back and look for Pieces in the Vuman World." Everyone agreed this was the best plan. So, they all said their goodbyes, and jumped into a Wii that Orochi and Alex had brought. They ran all the way through Mii Plaza, and got back to the tunnel. They hopped on Epona and their Karts, leaving Bowser's behind. As they headed out the tunnel, Luigi went back to Bowser's kart and spit on it out of Bowser's betrayal.


	29. Nowhere Island: The Kidnapping

Chapter 29- Nowhere Island- The Kidnapping

Zelda and her group were walking down the path. They had just reached an ocean. Red jumped off of Charizard's back.

"There's no more land. We'll have to get to that island out there," he said, pointing.

"Well, ok, but how will w-" Zelda started, but she was cut off by the large thing that came out of the water and grabbed her. It seemed like a giant statue of some sort, and as it walked back slowly into the water, he gave Zelda some sort of oxygen tank. Red grabbed a Pokeball.

"Squirtle, go!" he shouted. Squirtle jumped into the water, and Red swam after them. The creature turned around, and whacked them with a swing of his mighty arm. Red swam back above water. Everyone started swimming towards where he was.

"You ok?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah," he replied. They kept swimming towards this enormous stream of bubbles that kept moving towards the island. They caught up to it again, but they had decided to wait to face it on land. The creature's head emerged from underwater as it walked onto land, Zelda in hand.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, frightened.

"Pokey," he heard the beast rumble.

In the distance, she heard 2 people say the same thing. "PK THUNDER!"

The beast tumbled backward, in the water, while dropping Zelda. She scrambled to he feet and started looking for the mysterious pair. She recognized one immediately.

"Ness!" she cried, "Thanks! Who's your friend?"

"Lucas," the mysterious savior proclaimed, "I'm Ness's friend."

"Nice to meet you," she said, "Where is-?" She turned to the water to see everyone swimming towards shore, and Pokey walking towards them.

"Why's he chasing after me?" she asked.

"He got trapped in that machine," Lucas mentioned, "He's just lonely. If he were to get out, which is pretty much impossible, I'm sure he'd let you go,"

"Let's try to get him out," she stated, "Everyone! Attack!" Everyone kept throwing all they had at them, including all three of Red's Pokemon. They had made a crack! They kept pushing at it. Eventually, a big chunk fell off. Pokey, just realizing what they were doing, stopped resisting. Finally, they cracked it in half. Pokey rejoiced.

"Thanks!" he shouted at them. He went back to the village on the island.

Zelda turned to Ness and Lucas. "Thanks again. Do you want to come with us?"

"For what?" asked Ness. Zelda explained their whole story.

"Sure, why not?" said Ness.

"Where next?" asked Lucas.

"We need to keep going that way," said Kirby, pointing, "Is there land there?"

"Yeah, we'll take the next boat over there," said Lucas. So, they went to the dock, and waited for the boat, and they headed in to the unknown yet again.


	30. Mushroom Kingdom: For Mario

Chapter 30- Mushroom Kingdom- For Mario

Our heroes emerged from the tunnel, to find that the Princess was waiting for them.

"How-?" Luigi started.

"When someone enters that, a blue light flashes," she said.

"So, erm… What do you want?"

"I want to join you," she said.

"Wow, you sure came right out with it," Luigi said, surprised, "Why? You were a mess when I left you,"

"I-I want to avenge Mario. I want to make sure what ever is causing this pays,"

"Ok. So, let's go,"

"Wait- I have one more person who wants to join us. Well, a robot, actually. R.O.B., come out here!"

A robot descended from the castle balcony.

Amazed, Luigi said, "Ok. But let's go, we need to keep gong. We're going to Donkey Kong Country next," So, with two new members, Luigi and the rest of the Brawl Bros. headed out into unknown lands.


	31. DKC Kickin’ It With The Kongs

Chapter 31- Donkey Kong Country- Kickin' It With The Kongs

In the middle of Donkey Kong Country, Diddy Kong awoke. Diddy Kong was a chimpanzee who wore a shirt and hat. He was at Donkey Kong's tree house. They had just returned from yet another adventure of getting Donkey Kong's bananas back. They had spent half of last night gorging themselves with bananas. He went over to where Donkey Kong, otherwise known as DK had been sleeping. He jumped up in surprise. DK was missing! He went over to the banana stash, digging through the mountain of bananas to see if he had been buried by a bananalanche. He shouted out DK's name in phrases us humans cannot understand. He looked out the door of their tree house. DK… Was gone.

R.O.B. didn't talk much. Luigi, Link, Yoshi, and Samus were questionable to the fact that Peach ever wanted to bring it.

Luigi walked up to the princess. "So… How exactly do you know R.O.B.?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "It's about time, I suspected you'd ask me a while ago,"

"We- Um… Were wondering this, but never wanted to ask,"

"Stow it," she said harshly, "Anyway, it all happened like this: I was sitting in the palace, all alone, not having anyone but Toads to keep me company. Speaking of which…" She pulled a Toad out of her dress.

"Erm… Why do you keep a Toad in your dress?" asked Luigi.

"For protection," she replied, "But I hardly ever use it anyway,"

"And you're showing me why?" he said quizzically

"For… Erm… Future reference?" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," he says, smirking.

"Anyways…" she started, "I was sitting in the castle, all alone. I visited Mario's grave at least four times a day. I just got so… Lonely. But, suddenly, R.O.B. crashed through the ceiling of the castle. I suddenly called all the Toads by my side, ready to fight. A white flag popped out of his arm. It said he was from another planet. A planet where robots rule. Its ancestors had killed the intelligent life that had built them. After they had taken over, R.O.B., as a prototype, decided to come to earth and study vuman life. It set out when his upgrade came out. It took it 3 years to reach here. On its planet, it studied the Mushroom Kingdom the most, so it set out course to my castle. That's when it crashed through the ceiling. It explained to me what happened, and he told me what it saw happen from space. So, it decided to help us. That's when I decided to avenge Mario,"

Luigi looked at her carefully. "So, it just crashed through the ceiling, telling you what was happening?"

"Exactly," she said. Luigi was suspicious of Peach's newfound knowledge, and thought R.O.B. had brainwashed her. He told the other Brawl Bros. about this, and they all agreed they'd check it out at night when she was sleeping.

Samus had her helmet off, holding her retracted helmet scanner towards the tent.

"This X-Ray scanner will show us if her vitals and subconscious levels are normal," Samus said.

"You mean we'll see…" Yoshi started. Samus flipped the switch. I think you can see what happened next. Samus jumped up in surprise, and dropped the helmet. She looked the other way to clear her vision. Yoshi, who also didn't find this appealing, ran to their tent. Luigi quickly picked up the helmet and looked through it. Link looked through it also.

"Jackpot!" they both whispered in unison. All of a sudden, R.O.B. came up behind them.

"Hey… Erm… What are you looking at?" it said in a robotic tone.

"We're looking at Peach's b-" Link started, but interrupted by a hard kick to the shin.

"We're… Um… Trying to see if we can find a lake on this visor's map, but we pressed the wrong switch," Luigi said quickly.

"I saw a lake where you can rehydrate over there," it said, pointing in the other direction.

"Erm… Thanks," said Samus, recovering from the picture. They got Yoshi from the tent and went to the lake.

"Well, what are the results?" asked Yoshi.

"He's good, apparently. Her vital signs are normal," she stated.

Link said, "Her v-" Yoshi interrupted them, knowing the perverted speak of which was coming next. They headed off to their tents and went to sleep. The next day, they crossed over into Donkey Kong Country.

Diddy Kong was up all night. He was searching the jungle for DK, but couldn't find him anywhere. He panicked and got lost, eventually crossing over to the outside of the jungle. He quickly panicked, jumped back into it, and fell asleep on a path.

Eventually, our heroes were walking along the same path Diddy fell asleep on. As they walked up to the collapsed monkey, R.O.B. picked up Diddy's hat.

"If lost, please return to DK. Donkey Kong. DK. Donkey Kong is here. Apparently he wrote a 'rap' about himself," it said.

"You can read that?" asked Samus, surprised.

"Yes, as a studier of human life, I've learned all of earth's languages," it replied.

"What was that?" asked Yoshi, who was lagging behind.

"R.O.B. told us it can read all human languages, and this monkey knows DK!" Samus told him.

"You know, I am a malebot. Stop calling an 'it'," he replied angrily. Diddy woke up, and was startled by the group of strangers surrounding them.

"Let me explain," R.O.B. told the Brawl Bros. He spoke in chimpanzee.

"What did you say?" asked Link.

"We are a friend of DK's,"

"Get him to eat this," Samus said, handing him one of the same chips he had fed Yoshi. Diddy gave them an awry look, then ate it. He stood there confused.

Then, breaking the silence, Peach asked, "Can you understand us?"

Diddy jumped in realization. "Yeah, I can!" Luigi and Samus explained what had happened over the past few months.

"Oh, I see," said Diddy, "Well, um… Can you help me find DK? I'm sure he'd join you. Plus, If it's ok… Can I join?"

"Yes," said Luigi. They started walking, and in an hour, a female monkey of Diddy's age suddenly appeared from the trees.

"That's Dixie Kong," said Diddy.

"Does she… Erm… Want to come with us?" asked Yoshi.

"Let me feed her one of those thingies and she can tell you herself," Diddy said. He got her to eat one.

"What is this?" she asked Diddy in English. She jumped. The Brawl Bros., yet again, told her the story.

"So, what do you say?" asked Luigi.

"Well… I sort of want to stay here," she said, "But I can help you through the forest if you need to,"

"Sure," replied Luigi. So, with the addition of Diddy, and the limited time only Dixie Kong, they set off into the jungle, to continue the search for Donkey Kong.


	32. Final Destination Another Meeting

Chapter 32- Final Destination- Another Meeting

Ganondorf stared blankly into his goblet as he waited for his minions to gather around. An hour ago, he called out a meeting of his elite men. These were the men that had experience out in the field and he trusted the most. Everyone was muttering quietly until the last guest arrived.

Suddenly, Wario kicked the door open and shouted, "It'sa me, Wa-" he stopped, seeing all of the cold stares he was being given. He looked down at the floor as he took his seat. Ganondorf took his stand at the foot of the table, leaning on it with both his arms.

"As we all know, the Brawl Bros. have been collecting the objects known as 'Triforce Pieces'. Well, today, we are here to discuss what to do about it,"

"What will we be doing, Lord of Darkness, sir?" asked the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede..

"Well, I hate to say this… But, we will have to destroy the Triforce,"

"WHAT?" cried out the room in amazement.

"How is that even possible?" asked Wolf, a rival of the Star Fox team.

"Well, written deep in the ancient scriptures, it is written that if it is necessary, a bearer of the Triforce can destroy it,"

"What?" asked Dedede, "I thought that your Triforce was hidden somewhere?"

"Ugh," he said, taking a sip of his wine, "Ok, here's how it is: I am the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Princes Zelda is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, as Link is the bearer of Courage. Now, an essence of it stays with us as it is taken away from our bodies,"

"Whatever," says Wario, biting off his clove of garlic, "So, you can go ahead and destroy it forever, eh?"

"Not forever. And don't eat that in here. You're stinking up the place," replied Ganondorf. Wario sighed and threw the clove over his shoulder.

"Anyways," continuing Ganondorf, "When the next incarnation of Zelda and Link are both born, then the Triforce will reappear again, fusing itself with the rightful owner,"

"Ok then," says Meta Knight, "So, you're going to do that?"

"It depends. Who is in favor of destroying the Triforce?" The whole room raised their hands.

"Ok," said Ganon. He stood up and muttered ancient text. Then, he held up a piece he had in his pocket. It shattered in his hand, and the dust floated through the wall and up to the heavens.

Link felt a disturbance in his pocket as he was walking down a jungle path. He took it out, and shouted in shock.

"What the matter?" asked Peach.

"The Triforce pieces… Turned to dust!" he shouted.

Luigi spun around, as did Samus.

"WHAT?" they both shouted in unison. They all stared in awe as it ascended into the sky.

"What will we do now?" asked Yoshi.

Luigi just stood there, stunned.

Up in the Goddess Paltunia's Domain, she stood there as she saw the Triforce dust fly past her window. She bitterly muttered Ganondorf's name under her breath. She knew what to do though. She got the soul of the next Link and looked around for a body. She only had a kid's body, but she was desperate, so she strapped a message to him, and shot him down to where the Brawl Bros. were standing. She also sent a message down to Pit.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Pit opened his eyes. He was sitting on the boat heading out of Nowhere Island. He jumped up, and went over to where the rest of Zelda's Crew was sitting.

"We have a bit of a problem," he said.

"We've noticed," Zelda said, holding the empty Triforce pouch in her hands.

"Paltunia wants us to head in the direction of the Smash Temple. She says there, we will find something more powerful than the Triforce there. Something big. Something that can help us defeat Ganondorf,"

"Ganondorf's behind this?!" Zelda said, stunned. She was knocked out long enough for her not to see anything too huge.

"Which way is it?" she asked.

"According to my mental compass… West." Pit replied.

"Well, let's go," she said, just as the ship reached shore.

The new Link had a bit more trouble explaining the predicament to the Brawl Bros.

"You look like you came out of a cartoon," says the first Link.

"We should call you Toon Link so we can tell you apart," Luigi said.

"So, we're heading east for this temple?" asked Samus.

"That was what this note says. She included this magic compass to guide us there," replied Toon Link.

"Let's find Donkey Kong first," said Diddy. The whole group agreed.

So, they continued down the path, continuing the search for Donkey Kong.

Ganondorf smiled, unaware of what just happened else ware in the world.

"Now, GET OUT!" he shouted. He was pretty grumpy; he had just released a lot of power. After the meeting, Meta Knight called on Paltunia.

"Where are they?" he asked.


	33. The CBox: A Meeting of Their Own

Chapter 33- The C-Box- A Meeting of Their Own

The Brawl Boardians had a problem of their own on their hands. Their Chat Box that had always been at the bottom of their site didn't work. Plus, their messages that they posted went through to Mother Brain, so they couldn't talk about their plans to help the Brawl Bros. So, over e-mail, they were told to meet at the Chat Box's new location: Gamerush, an old abandoned website. They had a chat there; this is how it went:

FounderofMeowism: Hello?

Balore: Hey.

Aphrodite: I'm here.

keeper: So am I.

Alukashi: I'm here. ;3

TheShankland: Hai guys!

Nines: Hey.

Juggernaut: I'm here too.

SuperQ: Hey, hey, hey!

PinkPwnageFrenzy: I'm here too!

kamigy: hey guys im here to.

FounderofMeowism: So, what are we discussing?

Aphrodite: Hold on. I'm hacking this site to protect it.

luny: hey. I'm here too

SuperQ: Hey Luny.

Vaxis: I like to be fashionably late.

FounderofMeowism: Hey Vaxis.

Balore: Hey.

Aphrodite: Ok. Done.

PinkPwnageFrenzy: So, is it really real?

keeper: Haven't you seen the photo?

PinkPwnageFrenzy: Of course. But I was just asking.

SuperQ: I know! You got to meet Luigi! LUIGI!

Balore: Yes. Calm down Q.

Darkmar: I'm here.

SuperQ: Hey, Darkie-Poo.

Another_Mortal: [LOL]

Nines: So, we're going to help them?

luny: yea

Stixx: Am I too late?

TheShankland: Hey Stixx! 3

Stixx: Hey.

Aphrodite: We hack Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Darkmar: How?

PinkPwnageFrenzy: What?

Astaroth: How will we do that?

Aphrodite: Well, I have a relative that can hack games. They exist in a universe where all of the characters of Brawl reside. If we can hack Wi-Fi, we can each have our Miis help them out.

SuperQ: Smart. Are you sure this will work?

kamigy: woah

Aphrodite: Yeah.

2D: Sweet. Brawl just came out here, in Australia. Oh, and hey.

Aphrodite: Actually, I had them hack it already. We can enter their world now.

Balore: Ok then. How will we do this?

Aphrodite: Everyone here has added my Friend Code, right?

Zeroflux: Yeah.

SuperQ: Yup! ^.^

Balore: I think so.

Darkmar: Yeah. Luckily, my Wi-Fi just got fixed.

PinkPwnageFrenzy: Yeah.

Aphrodite: Ok. Good. Now, connect to Wi-Fi. Then go to With Friends. Click Brawl Bros, and you're in!

luny: what if we have to get off?

Aphrodite: Then your character will be controlled by a computer. See you there!

Everyone then went to their Wii. They logged onto the Wi-Fi Connection. They also e-mailed every other active member, so they could join in later.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the first Mii appeared. It was automatically transformed to look more detailed, to match Brawl's graphics. Everyone from the chat had appeared within 10 minutes, along with Pokemon Trainer, another member from the forums. They were outside of the Mii Plaza entrance. The minute they stepped started walking around, a giant light ray came down in front of them. Then, it dropped a note. FounderofMeowism picked up the note.

"Hello, humans. I know who you are," he read, "I am the Goddess Paltunia. I sensed your want to help the land. So, I will help you in your quest. The Brawl Bros. are heading to the Smash Shrine. If you want to help them, go there with the help of this magical compass." Meow held it up.

"Hurry! There isn't much time! Paltunia," he finished.

"Well, let's go then!" shouted Kamigy. So, the Miis walked down the path out of the Mushroom Kingdom, following the compass given to them.

And this is where the story ends, I'm afraid. Sorry.


End file.
